War for the Mantle of responsibility
Overview The War for the Mantle of Responsibility or more commonly know has the intergalactic War was a 15 years long war between the Galactic Alliance of Free Species and The Cabal. While the first 10 years of operation took part in the Milky Way galaxy the last 5 years saw the formation of a new galaxy the Milkomeda as The Cabal haves the knowledge to manipulate dark matter and thus the gravity. The last 5 years will also saw the come back of the forerunner to reclaim the Mantle of responsibility. =timeline= Day 1 On april 30th 2620 14:46 GST 12 system of the UEG are simultaneously attacked by an unknown enemy. In the following hours the UNSC lost contact in 2 of the attacked system and all available navy asset from the UNSC 4th Armada were mobilized for an counter attack. Force on New Carthage were able to establish an offensive line. An metaphorical door step to the outer colonies New Carthage was used to ferry equipment and troop to the attacked systems. 6 hours into the war several battle group of the UNSC 4th Armada were able to link with the Chi Ceti's outer colonies military headquarter to confirm that both system Chi Ceti and Jericho III were under attack with the communication knocked out. 2 hours later 6 spartan regiment were deployed around the 12 system frontline. Blitzkrieg: the siege of the UNSC outer colonies Battle of Chi Ceti In the opening stage of the battle,the Chi Ceti's orbital defence grid was shut down in 45 minutes by the use of an unknown jamming device. In the following hours Chi Ceti home fleet flee the system to prevent any lost and thus allowing the unknown aggressor to by pass the defence and land in the system. The Next day the Chi Ceti home fleet counter attacked with the help of certain elements of the UNSC 4th Armada. In orbite around Chi Ceti a formation of 4 Augustus-class Assault Ship were able to punch a hole in the enemy blockade and deployed a reinforcement of 52,000 troop + the equipment. Those troop securised to power plant of the orbital defence platforms and allowed them to go back online. The enemy that had negligee to destroy the ODP were successfully repealed ending the Very first battle in the War for the Mantle of Responsibility in the UNSC favour. Intel gathered from this battle allowed the UNSC to identify it enemy the The Cabal. Battle of Victoria Concurrent to the battle of Chi Ceti, the Victoria system was completely knocked out of communication except with it neighbour system the Jericho III system isolating it 450 millions habitant from the rest of the colonies. Unknowing that the attack happened simultaneously in 12 different sector within the UEG the UNSC personal on the system activated the WINTER CONTINGENCY. Completely cut from any reinforcement the Navy asset of the System was able to form an effective defensive perimeter around it ODP cluster. Unfortunately being outgun 5/1 and outmanoeuvred by the The Cabal Navy, An seizable amount of enemy force was able to land on Victoria with the goal to of securing Forerunner artefacts. It was later revealed that those artefacts were all related to the halos array and thus the Mantle of Responsibility. Battle of Jericho III Jericho III is a new colony within the UNSC, it is very close to Victoria. Mainly colonized by canadian descendant, it is home of the John McDonald military academy. An installation specialized in the formation of the communication unit within the UNSC. During the assault, the colony suffered of an communication blackout except. Only maintaining it communication with Victoria. As the cabal navy entered the system it home fleet flee to regroup and countered at this time the cabal had already stepped foot on the planet and secured an forerunner artefact. The ODP was rekeyed and were able to inflict damages to the cabal force. Aftermath of the 12 Systems Campaign The 12 system campaign was the very first engagement of the war. lasting for about a week and started when a fleet of around 16,000 ships attacked 12 diffent location around the UNSC outer colonies. The The Cabal goal was to located an forerunner artefact which is a star map to locate every forerunner halo ring. While the unsc as already secured half of the halo ring, it was unknown why this enemy would use a weapon to sterilize the galaxy themselves include. After the campaign the UNSC was put in full alert and the decision was made to alert their allies. Alerting the alliance After the 12 Systems Campaign the UNSC was put in full alert following the disappearance of the Halo rings star map. The UNSC decided to inform it allies about the situation. Upon discovering the treat the Alliance command was put in full alert as the Neo Covenant has an idea of was the goal of locating the remaining Halo Ring. Using the ring to wipe the galaxy clean of life. Rapport from DNA analysis showed that those sample was immunized to gamma ray burst and thus totally clean of Halo's effect. A joint task force was formed with the goal to locate the remain 4 halos ring and to destroy them. The second objective was to joint the Ark or what was left of it to prevent the The Cabal to produce new Halo ring. In that perspective the Citadel was move to earth to protect it portal. Finally the UNSC CODENAME: BLACK PROJECT construction was accelerated. Confederation of Independants Colonies of Mankind The CICM is a independent government body from the UNSC. Understanding the need to form a strong alliance the UNSC contacted the CICM to petition their participation in the war. At first the CICM we're not interested in helping the Galactic Alliance of Free Species but when The Cabal breach the exclusion zone established by the peace treaty, and the following botched assault where the CICM was able to take down the very fist sighted world destroyers but at à horrible cost, the CICM was willing to support the alliance against this new enemy. The CICM's congress voted the abolition of the exclusion zone and the mobilisation of it military. Allowing the Galactic Alliance of Free Species military to operate inside the CICM territories. Several key victory were scored following the opening of the exclusion zone. Open War 5 Days after the Meeting of the allied species, border locations all around the UNSC, the Neo Covenant and the Asiaguard Confederation were breach while the UNSC was prepared to another assault the other ally suffered from heavy blow from the first assault. However the Citadel was able to catch a Cabal fleet with it anti gravitational field and inflicted them some heavy causality. After this the Asiaguard Confederation agreed to deploy the Citadel in the sol system. As May 21th 374 location around the Allied territory were under attack. Operation Ark Angel Operation Ark Angel was an operation regrouping all allied specie of the Alliance. The goal of this operation to secure the remaining Halo rings. It was later decided to deploy a Joint Task Force in interstellar space to find and destroy whats remain of the Ark. It was hypothesized that the The Cabal would find, repair, and use the Ark to built more Halos ring. The operation would necessitate to investigate on several installation built by the Forerunner. Attack on the Neo Covenant territories The offensive launch by the Cabal on the Neo Covenant Territories was an attempt to stop the Neo Covenant from reinforcing the UNSC worlds under siege. The plan of this campaign is simple assault to 3 primaries fortress world of the Covenant: Dosiac, Sangheilios and Eayn. Sangheilios, siege of the Sword of Sangheilios government will become the largest campaign of the first 5 years of the war. Sangeilian Government will be evacuated to the citadel over Earth and Sangheilios will eventually fall and be occupate by Cabal's force for overs a decade. Dosiac assault will be repealed by the Jiralhanae force but at a horrible cost of it gouvernment and much of it military. The beheaded Jiralhanae Republic would prouve catastrophic to the Neo covenant alliance. Following the Dosiac campagn remanning Jiralhanae Republic bodies would be absorbed by the Swords of Sanghelios. On Eayn, the Cabal would be proved ineffective against Jackal force using guerrilla tactic and cabals's unadapted bodies for Eayn environment. Unfortunately this victory will be overshadowed by the lost of Dosiac and the occupation of Sangheilios. The assault on the Neo Covenant territories would become the Largest military defeat of the Galactic Alliance of Free Species until the Fall of Earth. The cabal had archeived in a single campaign what would have take several decades to the UNSC: behead the Neo Covenant leadership. While the Sword of Sanghelios's military will remain mostly intact the Jiralhanae Republic military will be left devastated. War Crisis The near destruction of the Neo Covenant Armed Force and the lost of much of it gouvernment force of it remanning gouvernment to ask for asylum for both UEG and Asiaguard government. As the Neo Covenant couldn't ensure safety of it population much of it would be deported in both UNSC and Asiaguard's territories. Representing 80% of the population would leave their home and 20% would remanning within the Neo Covenant territory to ensure sovereignty and defence of it territory. The 20% represent mainly the military personal. This event will later know as the Covenant Diaspora and would remain for the remanning of the war. This large evacuation would took over 2 years to be complete from 2625-2627. The diaspora would also cause big challenge as for the UNSC and Asiaguard gouvernement as their respective population under responsibility would have rose for over 50% causing a major economic and famine trough several colonies. All of those event would eventually lead the entire Galactic Alliance of Free Species on the brink of the collapse and into a civil war. Thank to the Swords of Sanghelios government collaboration the civil war and economic crisis was avoided. Asiaguard Couter-Offensive-Andromeda galaxy anomaly Being on the defensive since the beginning of the war, the Galactic Alliance of Free Species now reconciled and under the initiative of the Asiaguard Confederation discovered several staging area of The Cabal located on the limit of the milky way. It was soon decided that an offensive must been launch to prevent additional Cabal force to assaulting GAFS territories. in January a large force composed of several Asiaguard Fleet lead a surprise assault on those staging area completely catching up in surprise Cabal's force. At the same time several observation center of the Alliance discovered that the collision course between the Milky Way and the Andromeda galaxy had accelerated starting from 2 millions light years away from earth from just over 1 millions light years. A change that should have took over 1 billions years to happen has in just over 8 years. From this constatation it was clear that The Cabal were speeding up the collision course of the Milky Way and the Andromeda Galaxy. While the Asiaguard offensive on the Cabal force staging area was the first real success in several years for the Galactic Alliance of Free Species this discovery was a bad news for the destiny of the galaxy. 2 weeks after this discovery and rapports from OPERATION:Ark Angel stated that the remanning of the ark were found and a battle for it control had become. Category:Wars